The Complicated Life of a Magical Teen
by artemis lecter
Summary: James Potter, Quidditch extraordinaire though he is, has troubles getting a certain witch to go out with him. Will he eventually succeed? And what does Severus Snape think? Marauder Years.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I only use them for entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Takes place during the "Marauder Years"; the gang is in sixth year. Please review! Oneshot for now.

* * *

James Potter sighed. Once again, the world was against him.

"Why is it," he asked exasperatedly, "that girls follow me through the corridors all the time, making me late for class, but the one girl I want to like me acts like I've stepped in something smelly?" He looked around at his mates, desperate for answers.

Sirius shrugged, sitting back in his comfortable chair by the fire. "She's a girl, mate—can anyone really understand them?"

Remus looked up from his Transfiguration textbook. "James," he sighed, for what must have been the twentieth time, "if you want her to notice you, I'm telling you… just tell the girl. And being nice to Snape might help. Haven't you noticed that they're mates?"

James had, in fact, noticed this, and it didn't exactly make him happy. Why Lily Evans would chose to hang around that greasy git instead of with him, James Potter, was unfathomable.

"Moony, I've tried. She won't even look at me! I dunno what to do about it anymore." Remus shrugged, returning to his book. He cared, James knew; the fact remained that Remus thought that James and Sirius, and occasionally Peter, often took their bullying of Severus Snape too far.

James ran his hand through his jet-black hair, mussing it up. He was thoroughly aggravated. Sirius patted him on the back.

"Y'know, Prongs, maybe you outta just go find her and tell her you like her. Girls like it when blokes come right out with it," he said, nodding. James thought about it. Maybe Lily would listen to him if he just came out with it. He stood, looking around him. It was Sunday—she'd probably be in the library.

"Alright," he said, taking a deep breath and exhaling. He looked at his friends. "Alright. I'm gonna go talk to her." He saw Remus give a satisfied nod and Sirius grin appreciatively. He gulped. Waving, he strode toward the portrait hole and exited Gryffindor Tower.

Entering the library, James looked around, searching for long red hair. Seeing none, he walked around, searching the stacks. His hopes began to fall—it didn't look like she was here. He turned to leave, possibly to go to the Great Hall to see if she was there for some reason. He stopped in his tracks, however, when a certain greasy person bumped into him.

Severus Snape looked up from the textbook his overly large nose had been buried in to see who he had collided with. His apologetic expression turned to one of disgust and hatred when he saw who he had knocked into.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," he sneered, making to move past him again. James sidestepped back into his path. Snape glared at him.

"Where's Evans?" James asked coolly. Snape looked at him, then smirked.

"Is she still not speaking to you, Potter?"

James gritted his teeth. "Just where is she, Snape."

Snape was clearly gleeful that he was finally able to get Potter back a bit for all the bullying, and had no qualms about capitalizing on this. "I suppose she's trying to stay out of the common room until you go away, Potter." James' fists ball up. Snape, seeing this, took a small step back. James nodded, still grimacing.

"That's right, Snape, back off… Though I suppose I can't really fault you. I'd be mad too, if I spent all that time with a girl who doesn't fancy me back."

James never saw it coming. One moment, they were both standing there, arms at their sides—the next, Snape's fists were balled up and James' jaw hurt very badly. Snarling, James pulled out his wand at the same time Snape did, and both teens stood for a moment, wands pointed at each other's faces.

A hand grabbed Snape's shoulder, and he turned around, pointing his wand at the head of the intruder. He lowered it hastily, looking mortified—Lily Evans paid little attention, however. She was too preoccupied with staring James Potter down.

James grimaced. A fine way to show her you like her—get into a fight with her best mate.

_But he started it!_ his brain yelled at him.

He looked apologetically at Lily. "I'm sorry, Evans. Didn't mean for it to go so far."

Lily stared at him, clearly surprised that he had apologized. Then her expression hardened again. "Don't apologize to me. I'm not the one you picked a fight with."

Suck it up, suck it up, he chanted inwardly. He looked Snape squarely in the eye. "'M sorry."

Snape gaped at him. Then his chest puffed up, and he looked infuriated.

"Don't you dare apologize to me to make yourself look like a hero in front of her," he hissed at James, moving forward to get in his face. Lily pulled on both of Snape's arms, restraining him. James did not move.

Lily looked impressed. "Thank you," she said to James. "Come on, Sev," she murmured. Severus still looked outraged, but allowed the petite Gryffindor lead him away. Summoning all his courage, James took a deep breath and spoke loudly.

"Hey Evans!" he half shouted. Lily turned around, looking slightly puzzled. James took another preparatory breath. _Now or never_. "Go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

Lily appeared to be thinking about it. Then: "Okay."

Snape looked at her, obviously furious. Lily, not seeing this, smiled at James. Turning again, she walked away, although Snape looked back once more to glare at James.

After a moment in which James could not make his legs function, James strode to the doors leading out of the library, his heart soaring.


End file.
